Is He Really?
by Murdoc's Mismatched Eyes
Summary: 2D suspects his "friend" Murdoc of being a demon living on Earth. He gets scared, and some very strange stuff happens. Rated T for safety and some of the later chapters.
1. Is That A Demon I Spot There?

Hey there folks. It's me again!

Woah! My second story already! Who had ever expected that!

This is just a silly idea that popped into my head today while I was, once again, not paying attention in class. I tried to get it out again, but it had already glued itself to my brain cells. So as soon as I came home I had a cup of green tea, ate some dry cereal from the box, watched _Freddy vs. Jason _and thén I typed this down. Yeah what? I'm lazy alright! Get over it! XD

This takes place during Phase 3, because the idea of 2D and Murdoc all alone on a island is just bégging for stuff like this to happen!

**Erhm... Ow yeah I almost forgot:** I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfic. This was written purely for fun... Blah Blah Blah! Stick it up your nose! Blah Blah Blah Blah... (Rockit! =D)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was one of those regular, boring days on Plastic Beach. Murdoc was in the study, reading a book with, of course, a glass of liquor within reach. 2D was crouched in a chair, reading a stack of random magazines that had washed up in a crate that morning. The magazine he was currently reading was called "Know-It-All!". It featured some pages filled with all kinds of handy tips and useful facts. The page he was reading that moment was called "Recognize them when you see one". It was a list of tips on how to recognize demons secretly living amongst the humans. 2D had no idea why a demon would ever want to live in the human world, but the article went like this:

"_There is a saying, that about once every decade, one or two demons escape from Hell to start a life on Earth. Some people actually believe this. Demons that live in the human world won't be too hard to recognize, but with these tips you will always know for sure when you see one! Here are 6 tips about how to recognize a demon:_

_1. Their skin is not used to our fresh, cold air, so it will try to defend the body by turning an unhealthy looking shade of green. The more time they spend in the human world, the greener they will become._

_2. Most of the times, they will not express any other emotions than anger, malice and lust. They are able to express other emotions, but they usually don't feel the need to do so._

_3. Besides a usual craving for sex, most of them will also have a massive craving for unhealthy things like large amounts of alcohol and cigarettes. Sometimes even drugs._

_4. They will always worship Satan._

_5. Their bodies will often sport strange features. Often strangely colored eyes, long sharp fingernails, pointed teeth an/or snake-like tongues._

_6. They will get hurt whenever they touch holy water or objects._

_So here you go! Now you will always be able to recognize those scary demons wandering the human world. And remember, if you ever happen to see one, smack it with a bible as hard as you can! Good luck catching those rotters!"_

2D gasped, realizing that his "friend" Murdoc could actually relate to this list very well. Most of that list was true! He wasn't very sure about the last one though.

Murdoc, who had heard 2D's gasp and was annoyed by it, turned his green head towards the singer. He stared at him for a moment with his mismatched eyes before growling, revealing two rows of pointy yellow teeth.

2D's eyes widened with shock as they darted from the list to the Satanist and back. The more similarities he caught, the more he was starting to freak out. Was he really alone on an island with a cyborg ánd a demon now?

Murdoc was now getting extremely irritated by 2D's neurotic movements. He slammed his book down and opened his mouth, preparing to chase the other man out of the room. But to his own surprise, 2D had already ran off as soon as the bassist had opened his mouth, squealing like a little pig.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**That was it for the first chapter.**

**How will this unfold! *Dun Dun Duuuunn!***

**Is Murdoc really a demon, or is 2D's foggy mind playing tricks on him again!**

**If even one person likes this story, I will try to update regularly. (Yeah, my standards are very low...)**

English is not my native language and I would like to improve my writing a little bit, so reviews with constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

If you want to you can also check out my other story. =D


	2. Get The Holy Bible!

Woah! I had no idea people liked my silly ideas THAT much! Five reviews the same day I posted the first chapter! Thank you all so much for your compliments. You are my motivation and inspiration! 3

So here you go! Another chapter. I know the chapters are a bit short, but I promise they will become longer.

**Sadly, I still don't own Gorillaz, and I'm still broke. ;-)**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A soon as 2D had closed the door of his room behind him, he barricaded it with a big pile of junk. Still squealing, he ran to his bed, stumbling over various objects.

He shrieked even louder when he spotted the dark blur in the sea water outside his small, round window.

He quickly closed his curtains in an attempt to keep the evil whale away.

"This cawn't be happ'ning!" he cried out while dropping himself onto his bed.

Shaking like a reed, the singer crawled under the sheets. He tried to think over this whole situation.

"'kay," he mumbled to himself "I'm thrapped ohwn an island made ouwt of plastic junk wif a cyborg copy of mah best fwend and whut I think is a demon or summfink."

Unfortunately, those thoughts didn't calm him down the slightest. He sighed, pulled his knees up to his chest and started rocking back and forth. The distressed singer stuck out his arm and grabbed the magazine. He read the list from the magazine again. He had been suspecting Murdoc for several months now, but after reading this he knew for sure. His green skinned kidnapper was a demon. No doubt about that!

But what could he ever do to stop him?

He quickly glanced over the article again. His fractured eyes caught the line _"Smack it with a bible as hard as you can!"_

Smacking Murdoc with a bible! Would he even be able to do that? He giggled slightly at the idea of it.

No! No time for thinking! He hád to stop this evil demon!

But, a bible... Did he even have a bible? Murdoc certainly wouldn't!

Maybe he could ask the guy in the engine room for one?

.:':. .:':. .:':.

Murdoc was still staring at the door where 2D had ran out of the room, squealing like a frightened girl or something. A look of pure confusion was on the bassists face.

"Okay... what the fuck jus' happened!" he finally said to himself, scratching behind his green ear.

He knew 2D's mind never had been very stable, but it seemed like that blue-haired twit had finally lost it now. With a sigh, he took another gulp of his rum, hoping his singer would stay stable enough to keep up the singing.

.:':..:':..:':.

"Uhm, Hellow! Dave, or summfink, whatevah yah name is, are yew there?" the sound of 2D's voice barely made it over the loud pounding noises, which suddenly stopped. The enormous buttcrack shifted out of the way and a round head with a yellow helmet on appeared.

"Uh? Who's that?" the builder asked.

"It's me, 2D. I was wondering, do you-" the builder cut him off "I'm waaay to busy now to talk! I need sum tea first! TEA!"

2D sighed, and walked over to the big machine on the other end of the room to get the man some tea.

"Aah, thank you." said the man when 2D handed him the cup.

"Okay ya can talk to meh now. What issit?"

"Is there anneh chance you keep a bible down 'ere?" 2D asked

"A bible eh... Ehrm I guess I coul' go and take a look for yeh." the builder replied and he stuck his head and arms into a big box with "TOOLS" written on it in permanent marker. He threw out a frying pan, a shoe and a DVD player before rising up again with a thick, oil stained book in his hand. 2D didn't want to ask why the man used such things to repair stuff, so he took the book and walked back to the lift, a confused but satisfied look on his face.

.:':..:':..:':.

Murdoc had now reached the final chapter of his book. He had reached the bottom of his glass as well, but didn't bother to refill it since the entire bottle was standing right next to him. He was so concentrated on reading that the failed to notice 2D sneaking up on him...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yeah I know this chapter sucks balls It's not funny at all, but I needed some kind of filler to build up the "suspense" or whatever you want to call it. =P

I promise the next chapter will contain a bible-wack-fight, a VERY pissed off Murdoc and... erhm... I have no idea! What do you want to be in the next chapter? Go ahead and tell me! =D

(I seriously don't see how anyone could like this chapter!) xD


	3. Bible Slam!

I am surprised to see that people actually liked the last chapter! XD

I was so extremely bored today, I decided to go write the third chapter.  
So here you go! Like I promised, this chapter will feature an epic book-fight! It 's going to be so much fun to type down. (I always type down my stories on the spot.)

**I STILL don't own Gorillaz!** (Dammit) D=

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Walking on the tips of his toes, trying to breathe without a noise, a nervous but determined 2D was sneaking up on Murdoc. Slowly he was getting closer and closer...

"_Come on, just a few more steps..."_ he thought to himself, and he took a few more small steps.

A lot of those steps later he found himself standing right behind Murdoc, who was still concentrated on the last page of his book. With a quick movement, he lifted the book over his shoulder to hit the evil demon with it. Unfortunately, clumsy as he was, the heavy book slipped from his large hands and landed about 6 feet behind him with a loud "**THUNK!**"

Murdoc, who had been just about to close the book he had now finished reading, startled and quickly jumped out of the chair.

"HOLY SHIT! Whot the fuck was tha'!" he yelled.

He looked around, trying to figure out where that noise had came from. A scowl appeared on his face when he noticed 2D had been he source of the loud noise.

"Get out of here face-ache!" he growled, attempting to scare the singer away.

2D took a few steps backwards.

"Walk faster face-ache! Or else I'll MAKE ya!"

Suddenly 2D stopped walking, knelt down, and picked the bible off the floor without taking his eyes off Murdoc. A determined look was on the singer's face.

"Yew... yew're an evil demon Muds! Ya know that? You must be stopped!"

And with those words he ran towards the surprised Satanist. He lifted the oil-stained bible, looked his "friend" straight in his mismatched eyes and slammed Murdoc in the face with the book.

The bassist fell down "oh so graciously" and landed on the floor with a loud **"THUNK!"**. He lay still for about 5 seconds before moaning loudly. The impact had been hard enough to bring Murdoc to the floor, but it hadn't been able to knock him out completely.

"Aaargh... wh-what the fuck was tha'?" he groaned, trying to get to his feet again.

He had only just crawled up on his knees again when the heavy bible collided with his head once again.

"Aaargh! GODDAMMIT!" he cried out.

"Jus' what the fuck do ya think you're doing!" he yelled at 2D

"I'm savin' da world!" the singer said.

"When I get ya I'm gonna abuse ya so badly you're gonna plead for Satan to come and get ya!" Murdoc yelled.

"NO!" 2D replied "Yew're a demon that must be stopped!" and he lunged at the Satanist again.

Murdoc, still on the floor and trying to ignore his massive headache, grabbed the nearest object. It was a random book titled "Satanism Though The Ages". He lifted it above his head and somehow managed to partly block the bible with it, causing the holy book to hit his shoulder instead of his head. The pained bassist made use of that moment and quickly jumped to his feet. He staggered for a moment. Suddenly there were two of everything. Two stairs, two lifts, two squids and two 2Ds lunging at him with the bible once more! He made a quick jump to the side, causing 2D to shoot past him and hit the wall, but also almost causing him to loose his balance again. The fact that Murdoc was slightly drunk wasn't helping him either. The green man put his hands on the sides of his head and leaned forward with his eyes closed, fighting the pain in his head and still trying to regain his balance. When all this bullshit was over he was planning on hitting 2D till he would feel his own knuckles breaking...

His thoughts were interrupted by another blow to his shoulder by 2D, who was slightly dizzy from the impact with the wall.

"Tha's it face-ache! You're gonna get it now!" the angry Satanist yelled as he grabbed his book again.

He made a swing for 2D and managed to hit him in the shoulder quite hard, causing the singer to stumble backwards, against the bookcase. The lanky blue-haired man gasped for air and accidentally placed his hand on "The Bastard". The book shifted backwards and the secret door opened.

"NO! Get away from there!" Murdoc yelled and he hit 2D with "Satanism Through The Ages" again.

2D staggered backwards and almost fell down the stairs. He grabbed the dark fabric of Murdoc's shirt for support. Unfortunately for 2D, the bassist hadn't completely regained his balance yet and just couldn't take the weight of 2D tugging on his shirt. And under the utterance of loud shrieks the two tumbled down the stairs...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**So... that's the end of the third chapter...**

Oh my... 2D was acting so heroic! Poor, poor Murdoc! =O  
I'm sorry if my writing had worsened, I'm not used to writing long stories. x.x

Reviews are very much appreciated! ;-D

Ow, before I forget,

To Nurse Ansalong: I PROMISE 2D will be in his underwear in the next chapter! =D


	4. An Improvised Crucifixion

Zomg I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. Huge stuff came up! O.O

But anyway... where were we... Ow yeah. 2D and Murdoc had just fallen down the stairs together after an epic book fight.

Let's continue then shall we?

Hehehehe...

Drumroll plz!

*drumroll*

Wait for iiiiit...

Wait for iiiiit...

Aaaaand...

Yiiiiihaaaa *bam bam bam bam*  
**Here we go!**

(Yes, that was a Hamsterdance reference! Silly, random me... xD)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

2D awoke with a loud moan.

"Aaaahh... Tha' hu'ts..." he mumbled.

He opened his black eyes and noticed what seemed like an endless staircase right in front of his upright nose.

"Wha' 'appened? Did I fall down tha' entire fing?" he softly asked himself.

He tried to think about what exactly happened, but a throbbing migraine was fogging up his thoughts.

"Urgh... Where am I annehway?" he mumbled to himself

The poor singer was feeling pain in pretty much every part of his body. Something was pressing heavily on his arm, his head hurt like hell and he was lying on something solid and soft and... wait a second!  
"Muhdoc!" 2D called out and he quickly pulled his arm from under Murdoc's back and sat up to examine the bassist.

Murdoc was lying in a weird position, unconscious. A bit of blood came trickling from his mouth and he had a black eye.

"An' tha's exac'ly whut ya deserve, yew evil demon!" 2D said with a smirk.

Finally he had that evil demon from Hell in a position from which he couldn't fight back. He was so excited he completely forgot about his pains and headache.

"I gotta tie 'im down or sumfink." he thought.

He took a few steps back wards and bumped right into the door that led to Murdoc's secret lair. 2D pushed against it and found himself in the hidden room. In awe he stared at the place for a moment. But, as much as he wanted to know where exactly he was and why he had never been here before, he decided to search for some kind of rope first. He randomly opened one of the big carton boxes and peeked inside. It was filled with... edible panties.

"Erhm... No!" he mumbled. "Jus'... No!"

2D turned around to examine the many computer screens. Most of them showed locations on the island, including his own room, while others showed images of the destroyed Kong Studios. He turned around, angry. He hated this place! He hated Murdoc for destroying Kong! Of course Murdoc had done it! Who else would collapse a building for insurance money? The singer yanked at the cables powering the computers. They snapped out of the sockets and all the computers shut down.

"Erhm... Guess I coul' use these ones then?" 2D muttered, surprised, staring at the loose cables in his hand.

He put the loose cables on the War Table, looking around for something to tie Murdoc to. The singer decided the massive anchor standing against the wall would be the best choice, and he walked out of the room to retrieve his unconscious band member. He poked Murdoc in the leg for a moment, just to make sure he was still out cold. No response. Good. Stu grabbed the bassist's arm and gave it a good tug. The lanky singer had never really been much of a superman, so Murdoc's limp body only moved a few inches across the floor. 2D pulled the green arm again, a bit harder this time, and Murdoc slid on for a few more inches. Eventually 2D managed to get the unconscious Satanist to the anchor, where he was faced with a big problem. How was he gonna get a completely limp body in a vertical position long enough to be able to secure it?

"Ehrm... Mebbe I coul'..."

He tried tugging on Murdoc's arm again. No success.

"No? Uhm... Mebbe this way..."

He tried pulling him up by his necklace. It only resulted in Murdoc making choked sounds.

"Oops..."

He flung his pale arms around the bassist's chest and tried pulling him up that way. 2D lifted him a few inches to test the weight, and nearly fell forward.

"Jeez Muds. You could use a few workouts." he groaned, trying to hoist the limp body up a bit more.

Murdoc's weight was killing his back and knees, and he had never been very strong anyway. The singer gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Urgh!"

He pumped all his energy into the few muscles he had, and in one move he lifted the limp Satanist and smacked him against the anchor.

"Aaargh! Jesus! Tha' was hella exhaustin'!" 2D panted.

Still gasping for breath, he grabbed the cables lying on the War Table and quickly tied Murdoc's arms to the anchor before the "demon" could slump back to the floor. He took a few steps backward to review the result and couldn't hold back a snicker; Murdoc looked like he'd been crucified.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Woooaaah! This chapter took me hella long. I was suffering from a bit of a writers block over here. x.x

I'm sorry this chapter didn't have any 2D-underwear dancing in it. The reason for this is that I can't think of a proper song to make him sing and dance to.

So please give me your suggestions on which song our beloved blue-haired demon catcher should sing and dance to in his underwear! =D

And now... reviiieeewwww! O.O *makes an attempt at hypnotizing you*

No flaaameeees! O.O


End file.
